Nothing Suits Me Like a Cinnamon Bun!
by Elfera
Summary: Aximili's father is making him choose. Between the war, or the cinnamon buns.


watch?v=CiweaZQ8g5U

((Aximili)) Noorlin said disapprovingly. ((You have to choose. Right now. It's this war. Or the cinnamon buns.)) Aximili looked far off, and then all the sudden he was on Earth. He was in human morph, and he was exciting the mall.

**I know what you're thinking**

Then his father (as an Andalite) excits after him. Storming off.

**What's Aximili been thinking?**

He follows his father,

**This war is my custom.**

**Yes I need to fight it**

Aximili shakes his head

**But no I can, not do it**

Ax holds up a finger, and shakes it.

'**Cuz there's one thing it is not**

Then a frosting tube is thrown out of nowhere, and Ax catches it.

**To avenge my brother would be just fine**

Then he runs out into the street and sings into said tube.

**But I'd rather have something so divine.**

He throws the tubs away, and swings on a lamppost.

**It's a truth you can't refute**

He steps off of the lamppost, fixes his clothes and walks over.

**Nothing suits me like a bun**

He walks down the street

**Picture a world where all the girls and boys**

**Are having something so awesome**

Then he notices a delivery guy.

**That delivery guy with a **

He shoots the delivery guy with a beam, and a cinnamon bun appears in his hand.

**bun in hand**

He notices a puppy, and shoots it with another beam.

**That puppy chowing down**

He shoots the 80's dude.

**That '80s dude in mutton chops**

He shoots the baby

**That baby with a lollipop**

He shoots the cop with two beams.

**That lady cop who's a controller**

He glares at the cop then he walks off.

**Nothing suits 'em like a bun**

He walks by a bench that says Wingbird you can eat while people are saying buns!

**Wingbird I can eat**

He indicates to a bakery window showing off cinnamon muns.

**They're oh so debonair**

He walks up to an Andalite.

**The perfect way to handle**

He hands the Andalite a cinnamon bun that appeared out of nowhere.

**An Andalite with brother issues**

He says each while pointing a thumb in opposite directions, and then a person with a cart of cinnamon buns.

**In nuts or regular**

He hops on the cart.

**Check out this perfect tray**

He fingers one lovenly

**I want to give them a squeeze**

He hops off, and runs into Marco, and Marco starts to sing. He walks, and then as he say please he moves his arm in a circle motion.

**Oh really? Then answer these questions**

**If you please**

Then he hops, and bangs his feet together, then he sings in an accent.

**What would you do if you had to choose**

**Between your buns and a pot of gold?**

He indicates to a pot of gold

**Buns**

Then Jake appeared with Rachel, and they started to dance weird, and sing in sinc.

**What would you say**

**If you gave your buns away**

They hoped around, and pointed to a fountain of youth.

In return you'd never grow old?

**Buns**

Tobias appears with a hologram of Elfangor.

**What would you pick**

**To see Elfangor again**

**Or a single cinnamon bun? **

**It's moot.**

Then he came across Cassie spinning a globe.

**What if world peace**

**Were within your reach … Abbadabada I'm gonna stop you right there. It's buns. Come on, Cassie. Get your head outta your ass.**

The others appeared, and they danced away, with hands on each other's waist. Then Ax walked out to the street.

**Two! Three! Four!**

A bunch of people with cinnamon buns appeared.

**Wars will go and wars will come**

**But there's only one absolute**

They start to dance.

**Every alien on the go needs to know**

**That there's no accepted substitut**

**I'm sorry father, let's make amends**

**My cinnamon buns are my best friends**

A cinnamon bun with wings appears over their heads, and they all wave at it.

**Send that bun into the oven**

They start to do the leg kick thing. Then they all threw their arms around their neighbor's shoulders. (The Animorphs are in one line. Ax pulls away.

'**Cuz nothing suits the undisputed oft-saluted suitor of repute**

He walks to the camera, and holds a finger up. After it there silence.

**Like a …. wait for it …**

**Cinnamon Bun!**

Then Ax woke up.

((Hey Ax-man what's up?)) Tobias asked.

((I had a strange dream, Tobias, my friend.))

((Want to talk about it?))

I only own… nothing…


End file.
